07 February 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-02-07 ; Comments *The first recording of this show features only the Gary Numan live session tracks from Maida Vale, with little in the way of Peel chat. JP had invited the former Tubeway Army frontman to do a new session after he performed ‘Are 'Friends' Electric?’ live on the special show on 19 December 2000 to mark 25 years of the Festive Fifty, his first session appearance since 1979. *The second includes selected tracks and Peel chat/intros/outros *The full show tracklisting presented here is from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and also appears via Google Docs on the 2001 page, courtesy of Phil's Mighty Database. Many thanks indeed to Lorcan and Phil! Sessions *Gary Numan: #4 Live at Maida Vale. All tracks were officially released as part of The Complete John Peel Sessions (Maida Vale Records, 2007) Tracklisting *Link Wray: Barbed Wire (CD: Barbed Wire) Ace *Planes Mistaken For Stars Pillbox (EP - Knife in the Marathon) Deep Elm *Code 071 & Gambit: Desert Rat (12” single) Reinforced *Color Climax: Power Pac (7” single) Breakin’ Bread *Gary Numan live from Maida Vale #Rip #Metal #Pure :(JP: Gary Numan live on Radio One from our Maida Vale studio, sounding as good as ever – better than ever, you could say.) *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: Deep Night Foxtrot (Pig's Big 78 2001) *A Quiet Revolution: Dynamite in Philadelphia (LP – A Quiet Revolution) Poptones *Extreme Noise Terror: One Truth One Hate (LP – Being And Nothing) Candlelight $''' *Baptist Generals: Blue Suit Tobacco (LP – Dog) Munich '''$ *Acetate vs Kava Kava: Pursuit (12” single) Emotif *Gary Numan live from Maida Vale #My Jesus #Cars #Listen To My Voice *Psychosis: Crossfire (EP – Freefall) Trouble On Vinyl *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Mrs William (LP – Ease Down the Road) Domino $''' *Ferera & Paaluhi Hawaiian Instrumentalisten: Die Taube (CD – La Paloma: One Song For All Words, Vol. 1) Trikont '''$ *Tram: Are You Satisfied? (LP – Frequently Asked Questions) Setanta *Gary Numan live from Maida Vale #I Can't Breathe #Down In The Park #A Prayer For The Unborn :(JP: Well, thank you very much too, Gary. Gary Numan – the return of a legend to Radio One, live in our Maida Vale studios…. And we are hoping to be able to put that music without irritating interruptions from me but with pictures taken tonight on our web page. More information about that tomorrow.) *Murry The Hump: Cracking Up (EP – Cracking Up) Too Pure *2nd Gen: Buried (LP - Irony Is) Ngmu $''' *TomPot Blenny: Ingleberry (LP – Found Under Blankets) Shinkansen *Charlotte Birch: Gladiator (12” single) white label *Frank Floorshow Culley & His Band: After Hours Session (CD – Messing with the Blues) Ace '''$ *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel_01-02-07__gary_numan_ *2) 2001-02-xx Peel Show LE601 ;Length *1) 47.27.14 *2) 1:33:37 (38:27-1:08:04) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Roger! *2) Created from LE601 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 2001 Lee Tape 601 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online